Misery Business
by Jenniecruze2
Summary: One StoryTwo Couples. One couple fight constantly, the other couple have problems even getting together. Family is no help the only consoling around are best friends. And sometimes even then...one must rely on ones self. R for adult content and language.


"Why do you always take so fucking long?! You always take so fucking long, Vanity! Every time we get ready to go somewhere I have to sit around waiting for hours while you get ready!" Eli shouted angrily at his girlfriend. He was standing in the doorway to the bathroom watching her.

As Vanity finished applying her mascara, she glanced up at Eli. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you always so damn impatient?!" she shouted back, glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. Shoving the cap back onto the tube of mascara, she threw it on the bathroom counter, knocking over a bottle of beer which tipped over, spilling all over Vanity's dress.

"Fuck!" Vanity shrieked, glancing down at her dress. Reaching for a towel, she tried to wipe the alcohol off of her. "Why do you always have to leave your shit lying around?!" she yelled, throwing the towel at Eli as she stormed out of the bathroom. Padding angrily across their bedroom, she headed towards the closet.

Eli growled, following behind her. "Oh, great, you're fucking changing _again!_" He threw his hands up in the air turning around and ran a hand through his hair. "You look _fine_ Vanity why the fuck are you always fucking changing your outfit?! Just fucking pick something! That's what I do!" He completely ignored her comment on him leaving a mess, Eli really didn't feel like dealing with anything else at the moment. His top priority was getting her out of the house… quickly. If they continued to fight like this he swore he was going to go insane. They always fought, and well, this time wasn't going to be any different. Eli turned around to face her, his dark brown eyes burning a hole in her back. "Just fucking _pick_ something already…we're an hour late!" Eli looked at his watch and stormed out of the bedroom, heading towards the nearby porch. Whenever he got heavily stressed or pissed off, Eli went for the cigarettes. He knew smoking was a bad habit, but he really didn't care. Not like he'd be dying anytime soon. Eli took a long deep drag on one of his Malboro Lights, the only kind he could stand smoking. "Shit. This is all just fucking shit." He mumbled under his breath.

Pulling off her dress and throwing it in the corner of the closet, she quickly scanned through the articles of clothing that hung before her. Finally deciding on a silky hot pink halter top and a pair of dark wash Seven jeans, she headed out of the bedroom, slipping on white kitten heels as she walked down the hall, shiny black hair trailing behind her. Slamming the front door, Vanity snatched the cigarette from Eli, taking a long drag as she walked towards the car.

Once the cigarette disappeared from his hands, he scowled at the beautiful slender girl. "What the _fuck_ Vanity…" exhaling a stream of smoke as he spoke, Eli followed behind Vanity, getting into the drivers side of the car. He wore skinny girl jeans, with a tight orange shirt that had black paw prints walking diagonally upwards. Black vans covered his feet as he pushed on the break pedal to put it in drive. "That was my fucking last, so now we're going to stop so I can get another pack. Way to go, more time wasted!" his voice was sharp, flaming with attitude.

Opening up the passenger door, Vanity slid into the seat before slamming it shut. "And you complain about me wasting time?!" she yelled back, buckling up. "Besides, who was the one who stole from _my_ last pack?" Rolling her eyes Vanity took another drag on the cigarette and turned up the radio so that she didn't have to listen to Eli's ranting. "Your such a fucking baby, Eli. You're always leaving messes around and you complain about every _fucking_ little thing." Before Eli could object to any of her accusations, she continued speaking. "You don't do a fucking thing I ask. I'm so tired of your shit." Closing her mouth, Vanity punched Eli in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for? You fucking bitch!" Eli shouted after she punched him; causing the car to swerve into the next lane a bit. "I'm driving here, are you blind?!" Vanity simply rolled her eyes and turned to glance out the window, deciding not to speak for the rest of the ride. As soon as he spotted the gas station he pulled in there; it was the closest place and it was on the way to the party they were headed to. Turning off the ignition he opened the door, slamming it behind him. Eli took the keys with him, he never knew if she would just drive away leaving him and 'his fucking cigarettes' behind. "Damn bitch..." he mumbled, opening the door and walking up to the register. "Two Marlboro Lights." Eli's voice was harsher than he intended, but he didn't care. He was having a bad day, and people would just have to deal with his attitude. After paying for them he walked back out to the car, getting in. Eli threw a pack onto Vanity's lap. "Now stop fucking complaining." He huffed and started the engine again, driving towards their destination.


End file.
